Racing For Love
by xtremekiiwii
Summary: Re-post:: Hiei is a serious drag-racer. Kurama is the star volleyball player for his school. What happens when their worlds collide? Literally. HxK
1. Collision

Someone deleted all my stuff off of RedRoseKurama, so here I am, re-posting here, xtremekiiwii!! Hehe. And yes I know I posted that other story. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course (;

- - -

Collision

"Oi! Hikaku!"

"Yeah?"

"Race me."

"Damn, Hiei! Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, your point?"

Hikaku grinned and shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Last time, you were racing Koji and ended up in the hospital for a week."

Hiei pouted.

Hiei Jaganshi was a serious drag racer. He loved to race, and can't go a week without feeling the speeding wind whip past his face. 15 years-old and attends Hiromachi High School with his best friend Hikaku. Hikaku Kinoychi, 15, Hiromachi High, also loves to drag race with Hiei, but can live with out it, unlike a certain someone.

"C'mon!" Hiei cried.

Hikaku laughed a bit, "Fine."

"Finally! I'm not going easy on you," Hiei warned.

"Like wise," Hikaku smirked, "Where is it going to be?"

"Tonokai Street?"

Hikaku nodded, "Let's go."

Hiei and Hikaku jumped into their cars, started up their engines and took off for Tonokai Street.

Hiei has always hung around Hikaku, watching drag races, cheering for each other in them, but they have never went against each other. They both had awesome cars. Hiei had a sleek, black 1969 Chevy Corvette, while Hikaku had the same car, just in a dark, midnight blue. There was no racing until they got to the street. Tonokai Street is where they and all their drag racing friends would hang out and race each other. And just as Hiei thought, there were a bunch of people there, waiting for some people to race.

Tonokai Street held many drag races there, even if it was lined by many houses. They thought that no body hardly drives down the road, they could make use of it.

~*~

"Kurama! Phone!"

"Coming, mother!"

Kurama bounded down the steps of his home to his mother, waiting with the phone in her hands. She saw him, handed him the phone, and told him, "It's Akira." Kurama nodded and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kurama! I don't know if coach called you, but we have volley ball practice today."

"Nani?! When is it?"

"5:00."

Kurama looked at the clock. 4:39. "Damn," he muttered. "I'm still at home."

"Well, hurry your ass over here! Coach wants everybody here, and if your not, your kicked off the team," Akira explained.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. If not there in time, try to stall him for a bit, please."

Akira nodded, even thought Kurama couldn't see. "You got it, see you soon." Akira hung up.

Kurama hurried up to his room, packed his bag with his volley ball uniform, put on his shoes, and grabbed his bike, pedaling at full speed to his school. Kurama Minamino was like a volley ball god to some people. He had looks and smarts, and was a pro at volley ball. Only 15, he knows lots more than your average 15 year-old. He also attends Hiromachi High.

~*~

"On your mark," the referee called, "Get set,"

Tension was in the air.

"GO!!!"

Their tires skidded to start and took off at full speed. The track Hiei and Hikaku agreed to race on would be a full two mile race. Who ever lost owed the other 1000 yen. So far, Hiei lead by a few seconds. Actually, he never realized how long two miles was. He looked back and saw Hikaku's car a while back, and was about to slow down a bit. But something caught his attention.

Something banged on his car window, shattering the glass. Hiei could faintly hear Hikaku's car skidding to a stop in the background, and decided to stop too. He got out of his car and checked it. Everything was fine but the window, obviously. He looked at the front and found an old, rusted, faded, green bike, broken and bent at odd ends.

"Hiei!"

Hiei looked back, spotting Hikaku.

"Get over here!"

His voice was overcome with worry and fear. Hiei dashed over to Hikaku. The boy was kneeling over something, a body. It was a boy, with long, fiery red hair, and a beautiful face. The only thing disturbing his beauty was his look of pain, and the blood trickling down his face. Most likely from a wound on the head, also most likely to be caused by Hiei.

"What do we do?" Hikaku asked, worry in his voice.

"Are you stupid? We have to get him to a hospital!"

- - -

Please Review!

This is going to be annoying, but I'm going to have to re-post all this crap, and it may be like, once a week. If this is an inconvenience, sorry!

-XK


	2. Aftermath

Someone deleted all my stuff off of RedRoseKurama, so here I am, re-posting here, xtremekiiwii!! Hehe. And yes I know I posted that other story. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course (;

- - -

Aftermath

"Dammit, Kurama! Where are you?" Akira shouted, asking nothing but the air around him. He looked at his watch; five minutes till five. ' _Where is he?' _He asked himself again. He took his cell phone out of his locker and dialed Kurama's number. It rung and rung, but no answer. He tried again and again. No luck.

~*~

Hiei and Hikaku waited in the waiting room inside the hospital. Even if they didn't know the redhead, they had a feeling that they should stay. At least until he wakes up. The bag he had was sitting in Hiei's lap, bouncing up and down as he bounced his leg nervously. A slight ringing of a phone caught their ears. Hiei cautiously opened the bag, searching around for a cell phone of some sort. He found in a bit. It was ringing and vibrating in his hand. He read the screen.

"Akira calling"

He opened up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, is this Kurama?" came a voice on the other side.

"Kurama?"

"Who are you then?"

"Hiei, you?"

"Akira. Where's Kurama?"

"If you mean the redhead, he's in the hospital bed."

"Hospital?!" Akira cried.

"Akira!" came another voice, "Everything all right?"

"Coach! I need to skip practice today," Akira told the man.

"Why?"

"Kurama is in he hospital."

The coach nodded his head. Akira smiled and went back to Hiei.

"Which hospital?" he asked.

"The main one."

"Okay, see you." Akira said and the line went dead.

"Great," Hiei muttered.

"Who was it?" Hikaku asked. "Do you know Akira?" Hiei asked. Hikaku nodded. "Him." "Oh..."

~*~

Akira rushed into the hospital and run up to the main desk.

"Hello. May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hello. Is there a Kurama Minamino in? I'm a close friend."

The lady skimmed through the computer.

"Third floor, room 309. But you can't see him at this time. The doctors are there. You may wait in the waiting and I'll tell you when you can see him," she explained. Akira nodded and went to the waiting room, looking around for Hiei. He didn't have any trouble, thanks to Hiei's gravity defying hair. He walked up to the two drag racers, towering overing them.

"Are you guys Hiei and Hikaku?" he asked. Hikaku nodded. Akira sighed and took the seat directly in front of them. Hiei zipped up Kurama's bag and tossed it to Akira.

"It's his stuff," Hiei stated when Akira gave him an odd look. Akira looked through the stuff, checking if everything was there.

Everything was in check.

A nurse with short black hair came up behind Akira and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Kurama is ready to be seen. Follow me please," she said and started to walk towards the elevator.

They all followed her, stepping into the elevator. Hikaku went ahead and pressed the button with the number 3 on it. As the elevator went up, the nurse explained a few things.

"Kurama is currently resting right now. The hit was pretty hard. He has a a few fractures in his ribs and forearm, so please be careful. It's mostly on the left side. The only other thing a concusion. Not to serious though. And also remember to be quiet. Even though he is in a single room, other patients could hear you and he may wake up from his much needed rest."

'Ding!'

They arrived at the floor right on cue. Hiei, Hikaku, and Akira followed the nurse out and to a room.

Kurama's slim figure lay on the bed, motionless except for the smooth rise and fall of his chest as he silently breathed. The nurse left them to sit with the redhead. AKira took the chair by the window, right next to the bed. Hiei stood by the wall, while Hikaku sat in another chair on the other side of the bed. Akira watched his friends body on the bed.

His eyes were closed, his head bandaged up along with his chest and arm. There was no sling, symbolizing that his arm wasn't too broken. Akira sighed in relief.

"At least he's still alive," he whispered to himself.

Hiei felt guilty. He was glad that Kurama was still alive though. Most people would die from a car driving at seventy MPH! Yet, he's there and alive.

Everything was quiet except for the low beeping of the machines by the bed and the low volume of the TV. Akira nearly fell asleep, but he heard a soft moan. He looked up and saw Kurama waking up. He smiled happily and embraced his friend. Hiei and Hikaku smiled at his recovery. Hiei also gasped inwardly as he saw the soft emerald eyes open.

"How are you feeling, Kurama?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, the soft alto rung in Hiei's ears.

"Kurama, this is Hiei and Hikaku," Akira said, waving his hand from one of the boys to the next, and back down again.

"Nice to meet you." Kurama smiled a graceful smile. Hiei blushed lightly but looked at the floor to hide it.

"They brought you here to the hospital," Akira continued.

"Thank you," the redhead thanked.

"No problem," Hikaku said, smiling as well.

Just them the doctor came in. "Good to see you up, Kurama," he said, flipped through some papers on his clipboard. "Everything is fine. Your arm will need about two weeks to heal and your ribs will take up to three weeks," he explained, "So no rough housing around now. And also be careful of your head. But, I need to talk to you in private for a while. May you...?" He gestured to the door. Akira nodded and left the room, the other two following close behind.

Once the door closed behind them, the doctor got straight to the point. "Kurama, you have to be careful. I checked your X-rays and every other test you took. Your lungs are damaged and we can't fix it. We can give you a surgery, but it costs too much and there is a high chance that you'll die in that procedure," the doctor explained. Kurama gripped the sheets and nodded, understanding.

"Do you want to have the surgery?"

Kurama shook his head.

"No."

- - -

Please Review!

This is going to be annoying, but I'm going to have to re-post all this crap, and it may be like, once a week. If this is an inconvenience, sorry!

-XK


	3. Worry

Someone deleted all my stuff off of RedRoseKurama, so here I am, re-posting here, xtremekiiwii!! Hehe. And yes I know I posted that other story. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course (;

- - -

Worry

The doctor exited the room, allowing the others in. Kurama was sitting up in his bed, playing around with his thumbs, deep in thought. Akira went over to his side and shook him lightly. "Oi, you alright?" he asked. Kurama nodded.

"What did the doctor want?" Hiei asked.

Kurama didn't want them to worry about him, so he quickly threw together a lie. "He wanted to tell me that he called my mother. He told her I was in the hospital. And he asked me how I got hurt," Kurama explained.

"What'd you tell him?"

"Car accident. He said I was lucky to be alive."

"Well, that's true. The car was going pretty fast," Hiei claimed.

Kurama looked at him.

"What?" Hie asked.

"How do you know this?"

Hiei struggled to find words. Finally, he bent down, low, "I'm sorry Kurama. Because of my reckless driving, I hurt you." _[omg, ooc'ness! xD]_

Hiei didn't feel like doing this. _'I shouldn't be bowing down to anyone!' _he told himself. But he wanted to get the guilt of his shoulders, before it got to him.

"Please forgive me," Hiei added, feeling stupid. Hikaku stared at him, this must've been very unusual to him.

Kurama nodded.

"You are forgiven. I think it was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just didn't want to get kicked off the team," Kurama said, laughing lightly with Akira.

They talked for a while until there was knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with dark hair and eyes.

"Kurama?" she called.

"Mother..." Kurama sighed.

The door opened wider and Shiori came in and embraced her son, careful not to hurt him more than he already was.

"How are you feeling? I was so worried when the hospital called and said you were here. What happened? Did you get hurt at volleyball practice? Or did--" She was cut off by Kurama, who lightly placed his finger on his mothers lips.

"Mother, I'm fine. And I was careless about my surroundings and got hit by a moving car. But, I'm fine. Just a few fractures. The doctor said and could be out and about by tomorrow afternoon," Kurama said in a gentle alto.

Shiori nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

"A car! Kurama, how?"

"There was a drag race and I didn't know. I got hit by the leading one. The driver of the last one came to help me, and then they both brought me here," he explained in more detail, then winked at Hiei and Hikaku when his mom wasn't aware.

Hiei blushed a bit and smiled and Hikaku just smiled at the redhead.

~*~

Everyone left soon after and Shiori stayed the night with her son. The nurses came in and brought a portable fold-out bed for her to sleep on, that was placed right next to Kurama's bed. There she slept peacefully, listening to the gentle breaths the redhead took.

~*~

Hiei couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get Kurama out of his head. But every time his thoughts wandered to, well, anything, the redhead's face kept creeping back into his dreams.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_

~*~

The sun crept over the horizon, lighting the room and warming Shiori's face. She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to get used to the sudden light. Her eyes glanced around the room, and then landed on Kurama. His face was mixed with the emotions of pain and somehow, fear.

She quickly got up and checked him. His breathing was abnormal. Like he was struggling to breath. Shiori shook him awake. His eye slowly opened, only to leave them half-lidded.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry taking over her voice.

Kurama just lay there, shallow breaths coming and going, but he eventually nodded.

Shiori was worried, she knew he was lying.

"Stay here," she said, not like he had a choice.

She left the room and went to the nurses desk down the hall.

"Excuse me? Is the doctor in?" she asked.

"Patient?" the nurse asked.

"Kurama Minamino."

The nurse looked through the files on the computer.

"Dr. Yuca Shinomaki, yes he's in. Would you like to speak with him?" Shiori nodded. "Follow me," the nurse grabbed some papers and walked from behind the desk and to another door, Shiori followed.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in."

The nurse opened the door to reveal a man with short forest green hair and for his eyes was a lighter shade of green.

"Hello Shiori," he greeted, "How's Kurama?"

"Fine, but his breathing..."

"What's wrong?"

"It-it's abnormal. Like he is having trouble with the shortest of breaths," she explained. Dr. Shinomaki got out of his chair. "I'm going to check up on him," he said and left to Kurama's room.

He slowly opened the door, but then swung it open. What he saw was not a weak redhead in bed, it was nothing. Just an empty bed with messy sheets. "Where is he?" he asked himself. "What's wrong Dr. Shino-- Oh, my!" Shiori exclaimed at the sight.

- - -

Please Review!

:D

-XK


	4. Baasan

Someone deleted all my stuff off of RedRoseKurama, so here I am, re-posting here, xtremekiiwii!! Hehe. And yes I know I posted that other story. Anyways...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shonen Jump and YYH manga. Everything else is of the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. Everything but the plot of course (;

Here's another chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! 3

- - -

Baasan

Kurama walked home, or tried too, as his breathing got shallower and shorter with every passing minute. As he was walking, he mentally cursed at himself.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I leave?'_ he asked himself.

He dragged his tired being down the sidewalk and bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," he quickly apologized, not even looking at the person, and was about to go on his way, when two strong arms grabbed his shoulders. His head shot up, shock in his face. But he soon relaxed as his emerald eyes met with ruby irises.

"H-Hiei," he muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Hiei asked.

Kurama weakly nodded.

"Why aren't you?"

The redhead was silent.

_'Why am I here?' _he asked himself.

"Well?" the drag racer asked, getting rather annoyed.

"I don't know," Kurama replied.

Hiei raised a brow.

"I couldn't stand being confined in that small room anymore. And I felt like a needed something. I didn't know what, but I had a strong feeling that told me to leave the hospital early, whether the doctor, or my mother, liked it or not," Kurama explained, not making any sense to Hiei.

Hiei shook his head and felt Kurama's forehead with his hand.

"You're warm, possibly sick," he noted, "Hospital's too far as well."

Hiei took the redhead and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I'm taking you to my home."

"Not the hospital?"

"The hospital is too far from here."

"Whatever."

**~*~**

Hiei practically dragged Kurama to his home. The redhead was walking at first, but it was a long walk, and he had gotten tired easily.

Hiei lived at a temple near a forest, almost outside the city. There were giant stairs leading to the top lined with bushes of flowers on either side. At the top, there were two walls, giving it an entrance, that were lusciously covered with healthy green vines. The walk way they were on lead to a dojo up ahead. Kurama looked up and saw an old woman with wavy pink hair sipping tea right outside the door.

"Welcome home, Hiei," she greeted.

Hiei nodded. "Genkai-baasan."

"I see you've brought a friend."

Hiei nodded again. "He was getting weak and the hospital was too far, so I brought him here, thinking you or Yukina could do something," he explained.

"Your sister is out buying groceries for dinner tonight," Genkai noted and waved her hand, telling him that he could leave.

Hiei dragged Kurama too a room was decorated beautifully. Every piece of furniture was made from dark cherry wood and the cloth was what looked like silk. The bed sheets were a nice red silk, the curtains black; there was a small piece of cloth on the dresser, which had a mirror hanging over it. The bed was placed on the center of the back wall with the nightstand standing to its right. Further on the right, on the wall, is where the mirror, dresser and a two sided door stood. The doors lead to a medium walk in closet of Hiei's clothing. On the left was a desk covered with paper, possibly homework, a jar of writing utensils, and desk lamp, and text book, and another door, which was the bathroom. The floor had a lush, circle, red carpet that felt like cotton under your feet. And the walls had scrolls hanging from them with Chinese characters for 'love' and 'prosperity' and such.

The drag racer took the redhead over to the bed and placed him on there. Kurama was surprised by how soft and comfortable the bed was.

"Go ahead and rest there," Hiei said and disappeared into the bathroom.

The redhead did his best to stay awake, but soon fell asleep on the red silk.

Hiei turned on the shower's tap and while waiting stripped himself of his clothes. Once the tap was warm enough, he got in, letting the water cleanse him, washing away all the dirt and grime. He washed his hair and his body and got out, quickly wrapping himself in a towel. His eyes darted around the small room and found that he'd forgotten clothes. His eye twitched slightly.

_'Damn,' _he cured mentally.

He held his towel, making sure it was secure and peeked into the room. Fortunately for him, Kurama was asleep. He sighed and dashed to the dresser on the other side of the room. He glanced at Kurama while looking. The redhead's hair was spread beautifully across the pillows. His face looked peaceful, and his chest rose smoothly up and down to his breathing.

Hiei went back to getting dress once done gazing at Kurama. He dressed in a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans with black socks. He left the redhead to sleep in the bed and went to find Genkai. As he expected, he found her in the living room, playing video games.

_'What a weird grandmother I have...' _he sighed.

"Genkai-baasan, want to play me?" he asked. She paused the game and threw another controller at him. "Come on. Playing by myself is boring," she said, quit her game and started a new one with him. It was a racing game, so Hiei ended up winning almost every race.

"Genkai-baasan! Hiei!" called a sweet voice, "I'm home!"

Genkai paused the game once again and Hiei went outside.

"Welcome home, Yukina," he greeted and took some of the heavy groceries from her hands, helping her carry them into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked, looking at all the ingredients she pulled from random bags.

"Beef curry, your favorite," she replied with a giggle.

Hiei search through the bags and found what he wanted. A big tub of chocolate ice-cream. Yukina looked at him with a smile.

"Mine," he said and stuffed it in the freezer. She giggled again and began on dinner.

"Yukina could you make four plates today. My um... friend came over," Hiei noted.

"Oh, Hiei, that's wonderful!" Yukina squealed in delight.

"What's his name? Does he go to our school? Is he in any sports?" she asked, really curious.

"His name is Kurama, yes, he goes to our school. He's on the volleyball team."

"Volley ball, huh? I've always loved that sport."

"I know."

Yukina giggled again for the third time in ten minutes.

"Hiei, go check on your friend," Genkai called. Hiei rolled his eyes, but obeyed, no matter how much he didn't want too. Every time he didn't, she would treat him like she does her pupil, Yuusuke.

Hiei laughed at what punishment that Yuusuke had to go through. Sleeping on a bed of needles, balancing himself on a giant, very sharp, spike with one finger. Hiei sweat-dropped. He sure had a weird baasan.

- - -

Please Review! 3

-XK


End file.
